Heavy and Her Medic
by Dr. Wasabi
Summary: The male raised a gloved hand to her cheek and ran a thumb over her prominent cheekbone, causing her to blush ever so slightly, "No matter what zey say, you are beautiful." Fem!Heavy x Medic FLUFF


**RH17:: **I live once again! I know, I said I'd be updating more often, but alas my writing muse doesn't hit me as often as I'd like and I've been growing increasingly busy with my own personal life. But don't fear! I will update here whenever I dish out something that's worth sharing. : D This little fluffy one shot was written in honor of Meet the Medic, which came out just the other day and I am so thrilled! Being a devoted Medic player, it definitely delivered. So I figured I'd write something to honor the occasion. I may turn this into something more detailed later, but for now enjoy!

.::.::.::.

**Disclaimer:: **Team Fortress 2 and all its characters are copyright to Valve.

**Pairing:: **Female Heavy x Medic

**WARNING: ADULT THEMES AHEAD**

.::.::.::.

The very moment she stepped into the RED battlements, she thought she was a goner. For one, she was terribly self conscious due to her appearance—or moreover, her weight—and two, she happened to be the only woman on the team. But the moment she laid eyes on him, she knew she'd be okay. He was the only one who greeted her with a welcoming smile, and was the one who was seen constantly by her side from that point onwards.

Together on the battlefield they were unstoppable. Her with her fearsome Minigun—affectionately named Natascha—and he with his flesh-craving Übersaw, the pair made quite the team. He often hung behind, armed with his Medigun, quickly covering for her lack of agility by deftly healing her of any wounds she received as she mowed down enemy after enemy with her rain of gunfire.

Off the battlefield, they were the best of friends, often seen together doing everything from his paperwork to polishing her massive machine gun.

Despite his friendship, however, she still felt like an outcast. None of her male counterparts ever treated her like an equal—of course, they were men fighting a war, and she was a woman... a war, to them, was no place for the female race—and her enemies often called her out on the one thing she felt uneasy about herself. She wasn't massive, per say, but she was definitely heavier set than most women of her size. Standing about five foot eleven inches—which she often rounded off to six feet just to make herself sound more intimidating—she weighed around two hundred and seventy-five pounds. She was plump but muscular, and her weight was well distributed throughout her body making her appear more curvaceous than round. But alas, she did however, have enough pooled about her middle to appear—dare she even consider the word—fat.

She suddenly felt her appetite fade.

Spitting out the bite she had taken, she glanced down at the sandwich in her hand and sighed. "Stupid." She muttered, her voice thick with a prominent Russian accent, and tossed the food down onto her tray.

"Yo, you okay there, Heav?" Scout questioned from down the table. He often shortened all of the class names when addressing them. It was a habit that none of them seemed to mind. The woman looked up at the younger boy and offered him a nod.

"Sandvich is not good, but I am fine. Just have small headache. I think I will go to bed early," She resorted to that excuse with a smile smile—a false front, but enough to make it seem more believable—before standing to dispose of her food tray.

"Maybe I should take a quick look?" The Medic across from her glanced up from his plate, a look of genuine concern in his eyes. The Heavy felt her chest tighten; he always worried about her too much.

"No, I am fine. I think rest would do me good. Goodnight." All too quickly, she strode out of the mess hall and to her room, but not without first catching the small glare the German man had offered as she exited.

The female flopped down onto her bed with a sigh, her soft eyes gazing up at the wood ceiling above her. She bit her lip and brought her arm over her face, burying it into the crook of her arm. She knew he didn't believe her. She laid there for almost an hour before the footsteps she knew would come echoed down the hall. She had been given a room in a corridor all to herself; nobody would come down here unless they had business with her.

"Come in Doctor." Fem Heavy monotoned as a knock sounded at her door. Adjusting herself so she sat up on the edge of her cot, she watched as the Medic entered the room.

"Vat is wrong, Heavy?" He questioned, closing the door behind him gently. "And don't you try to lie to me. I know you vell enough to know when you are lying."

The Russian woman gave a heavy sigh before raising her hands to her face. Giving it a quick rub down, she shook her head, "I am a woman." She gazed at a spot on the floor in front of her.

The Medic took a seat beside her on the bed, an understanding smile on his face, "Well I vould say I could relate, but since I am not a woman-" the male stopped to chuckle a bit, "-I really can't. I can, however, say zat emotions are crazy zings, and should not be dwelled on." He patted her shoulder affectionately, trying to comfort her. The Heavy smiled slightly at this, turning her gaze to her friend.

"Dah, very crazy things." She agreed, giving a nod. "Is just I feel... sad?... when people do not treat me as equal." She didn't want to touch the real subject of what was bothering her, in fear she would be considered weak, but secretly hoped the German would understand.

"I consider you equal. If anyzing, you are more zan some." The female felt herself beam at this and laughed softly.

"You really think so?"

"Yah, I zink so. You have more guts zan some of ze other people on our team. I guess you could say you are 'credit' to ze team."

The Russian couldn't help it and took the smaller man into her arms, giving him a tight hug, "Thank you Doctor." She crooned, and the male patted her back in return. She could always count on him to understand.

"And-" Medic began and Fem Heavy released her vice grip on his form, a look of confusion on her face. The male raised a gloved hand to her cheek and ran a thumb over her prominent cheekbone, causing her to blush ever so slightly, "-no matter what zey say, you are beautiful."

"D-Doctor..." Her voice trailed off. She didn't know what to say. She didn't how to react. She continued to babble incoherently, struggling to say something... anything! She'd never thought herself as an attractive woman, but she didn't think she was horrible looking. But than again she wasn't—the moving of his hand snapped her back to reality.

His index finger came to rest over her lips for a brief moment, causing her to cease her stammering. "Shh." She felt her eyes grow wide and her face grow even hotter as he leaned in, his face centimeters from hers, before he spoke softly, his voice barely more than a whisper. "And you are especially to me." With his statement finished, his lips pressed themselves to hers in a gentle, loving kiss.

Her cheeks burned to the point she thought they were going to fall off. A million different things were racing through her head, but after a moment of gazing into his eyes, she slowly relaxed, her eyes becoming lidded, as if she were sleepy. She realized had never stopped to really look at him. As he pulled away, she found herself pointing out things about him that have never stood out before. Her attempted professionalism prevented her from seeing her colleagues as anything but coworkers. This new view made her see him in a new light—his chiseled facial features, his defined lips, the slight graying of his hair, his dark, deep eyes... He was handsome. _Very_ handsome.

Exhaling slowly, she looked down at the bed between them, visibly more relaxed than she was mere seconds before. She placed one of her half-gloved hands over one of his fully gloved. She wanted to say something then, but words were still evading her. She chose to let her actions speak for her as she leaned in, resting her forehead against his, gazing into his eyes over the top of his glasses.

They made love that night.

That's exactly what it was between them now, love. He had seen past what she considered her greatest fault, and loved her all the more for it. For that, she was thankful and loved him, too. As their bodies intertwined further, and his pace became more desperate than languid, they reached an even deeper level of adoration for one another. And finally, when they both came and tumbled over the edge into bliss, they both moaned out each other's names—their real ones; the labels that were banned once their initial introductions were made—and clung to each other tightly, both riding out the waves of pleasure coursing through their veins.

She had never felt happier in her life.

Still slightly out of breath, Fem Heavy pulled the smaller man atop her nude form, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. Stroking her fingers through his dark hair, she offered him a smile, which the Medic gladly returned.

"I love this doctor."

.::.::.::.

**RH17::** What? That's it? Yes, I decided to make this a loving fluffy story, not hardcore smut. Maybe later if my muse should strike I'll revisit this and make it more detailed, so to speak, but for now I hope you enjoyed this fluffy little ball of fluffy fluff. It certainly came out a lot better than I expected it would for not having written for so long. Take care everyone!


End file.
